The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses for removing thermal energy from a nuclear reactor, and more particularly relates to methods and apparatuses for removing thermal energy from a nuclear reactor, which are fault tolerant.
A nuclear reactor produces thermal energy (i.e., heat) by fissioning a fissile material, which is typically fabricated into fuel elements and assembled into a nuclear core. In a gas cooled nuclear reactor, the thermal energy produced by the fuel elements is transferred to a gas, which is preferably an inert gas. The heated gas is subsequently circulated through an energy conversion system that uses the heated gas to generate power, such as electrical power. The energy conversion system of the nuclear reactor can implement any number of energy conversion cycles, such as a Rankine cycle or a Brayton cycle.
Gas cooled nuclear reactors that use Rankine, Brayton or other energy conversion cycles provide an abundant source of energy for numerous applications. For example, these gas cooled nuclear reactors are preferable energy sources for spacecraft, including energy sources for propulsion and onboard applications of spacecraft. However, current gas cooled nuclear reactor designs for spacecraft and other vehicle or non-vehicle applications are subject to single point failures, which are undesirable in most, if not all situations.
For example, one single point failure, which current gas cooled nuclear reactor designs are susceptible, is a gas leak. A gas leak in the gas cooled nuclear reactor generally results in a loss of coolant. The loss of coolant typically results in an overheating of the reactor. Therefore, a gas leak can ultimately result in a reactor shutdown and removal of the energy source.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods for removing thermal energy from a nuclear reactor that includes redundancy to address one or more gas leaks (i.e., methods for removing thermal energy from a nuclear reactor that are fault tolerant). In addition, it is desirable to provide apparatuses for removing thermal energy from a nuclear reactor that includes redundancy to address one or more gas leaks (i.e., apparatuses for removing thermal energy from a nuclear reactor that are fault tolerant). Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent summary, detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.
An apparatus is provided for removing thermal energy from a nuclear reactor that is fault tolerant. The apparatus includes at least one heat pipe configured to absorb thermal energy produced by the nuclear reactor. In addition, the apparatus includes a first compartment thermally coupled to the at least one heat pipe. The first compartment is configured to contain a first gas. Furthermore, the apparatus includes a second compartment thermally coupled to the at least one heat pipe. The second compartment is configured to contain a second gas and configured to isolate the second gas from the first gas.
A method is provided for removing thermal energy from a nuclear reactor that is fault tolerant. The method includes the steps of absorbing thermal energy produced by the nuclear reactor and transferring at least a first portion of the thermal energy to a first compartment and transferring at least a second portion of the thermal energy to a second compartment. The method further includes the steps of introducing a first gas into the first compartment and a second gas into the second compartment and isolating the second gas introduced into the second compartment from the first gas introduced into the first compartment.